Mass Effect Everyman
by Deaths-Head
Summary: My take on the Mass Effect universe, will include the three games, all dlc as well as the comics and three novels. I'm bad at summaries, so I'll let the story speak for itself. Eventual OC/ShepardF pairing amongst other pairings. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deaths-Head :**_ _I've been away for sometime and only just managed to get ahold of my account again. I have a few unfinished projects here and I will be reviewing them to see which I'll continue or leave unfinished._

 _Anyway... I think everyone knows the usual spiel here, yes? I don't own Mass Effect... BioWare and EA (Sadly) do. All I own is the 'Old Man'. Please enjoy._

 _ **Mass Effect : Everyman**_

The year is 2686 CE, though some call it 500 ARW... It has been 500 years since the end of the Reaper War, when a fleet of Sentient Warships descended upon the races of the galaxy in a attempt to continue a cycle of harvesting which has lasted a millennia.

An old man was sitting in front of the glowing terminal, brows knitted together as he rested his chin on his hand. His thoughts went back to the significance of the date.

 _ **November 7, 2686 ARW**_

He read over what he had written, making sure it was correct and how he wanted the story to be known. Nodding to himself, he liked what he had written so far... and his thoughts again wandered from his task. He had been asked by a old friend to write a chronicle of the events of the crew of the _SSV Normandy_ , the ship which was crucial in the defeat of the Reapers.

Their plans were thwarted by one Commander Rina Sheperd, still touted today as the Greatest Hero in the universe. Her exploits and that of her crew are still remembered and praised even now, even a 'Hall of Remembrance' has been built on the Citadel, the bodies of Sheperd and her crew interred within. Their ship, the _SSV Normandy_ , has a permanent berth at docking bay 94 and has been turned into a museum. The ship's artificial intelligence, EDI, is still there entertaining visitors and conducting tours for the public.

Speaking personally, he found it to be rather... insulting. Especially considering how the Council had treated Sheperd back then. Still... he supposed the Council needed to do something to 'honor' the _Normandy_ and her crew. So, the Council issued a decree that every year, on what is the Earth calendar of November 7th, a day of rememberence, for not just Sheperd and her crew, but for all the lives lost and how close the universe came to extinction.

He had have seen the numerous memorabilia, all the holopics of _Normandy's_ crew... model kits of the _Normandy_ , even statues and busts of the crew. Knowing Rina, she'd find it all rather insulting. A broad smile appeared on his face as he thought what Wrex and Jack - two of the _Normandy's_ most volatile crew - would think... Even Javik would want to biotically rend whoever had one of these trinkets apart. Garrus would just 'scope and drop' them and Tali... she'd just say " _I have a shotgun_ ".

He was broken from his woolgathering as his Geth assistant approaches the table, alerting the old man to the time. Even since the War, the Quarians and Geth have existed in peace ever since the former were welcomed back to their homeworld of Rannoch. The Quarians haven't worn their suits in nearly 300 years and the Geth have become more... organic... in their personalities and speech. His assistant, Eltee, has been by his side for so long... He felt assured that he would be in good hands and constantly wondered what he would have done if he did not have Eltee.

"Statement: Sir, it is now 1000 hours on the Galactic Standard. Councillor Grunt and Doctor T'soni will be waiting for your arrival for the memorial day celebrations."

A wry smile appears on his face as he ran a gnarled and wrinkled hand through his wiry, white hair, turning his head to the face the Geth.

"Thank you Eltee... I imagine that again, today is a cause for the Citadel to be more... lively."

The Geth platform actually shrugs... He has learned human mannerisms and how to use them effectively.

"Observation: I have witness the numerous reports and C-Sec has been patrolling the area around the Hall of Remembrance here on the Presidium." Eltee pauses, it's head tilting to the side slightly "Statement: My photoreceptors noticed some of the young ones, looking at the Legion platform with respect. I am... pleased."

Chuckling softly, the old man raised his hand and motioned to him. Eltee walks over to his side and assists in helping the old man towards the nearby hoverchair, helping him to sit down on the cushion as the chair dips slightly.

"Eltee... I think you are starting to become more 'human' every day."

Eltee leans back, his head flaps opened wide.

"Consternation: Sir, I find that highly insulting and due to it's content and intended purpose, I hereby tender my resignation. I can no longer work in this environment of abuse and slander."

A laugh came forth from the old man's lips, feeling good... until he starts to gasp and cough violently. Eltee kneels down to his level, withdrawing a cloth from a compartment in his frame and holding it to the old man's mouth. The coughing fit lasts for a minute or two, and as Eltee wipes the man's mouth, they both noticed the rich red fluid which has stained the cloth. The Geth turns his photorecptor towards the old man with what was somehow... a look of concern.

"Statement: It appears we have shorter than the physicians have stated. You really should be resting instead of heading out of the apartment, especially today with how crowded the Citadel will be."

The old man shook his head slowly as he patted Eltee's arm, smiling softly.

"Come now Eltee... I still have some time left in this universe. The Maker will not come for me just yet." I lean back in the chair "Besides... I can't leave Liara and Grunt alone to deal with the masses, especially on this day of all days."

If Eltee was a human, he would've frowned and folded his arms across his chest... however, he nods and takes his place behind the hoverchair and pushes it out of the apartment towards one of the elevators. Nearby, neighbors of the Old Man, look on as they pass, making way for the old man and his Geth assistant to make their way to the elevator. One of them, a former Alliance soldier now retired, stood at attention and saluted as the doors to the elevator opened.

"Sir. It's a honor and privilege sir."

A dry chuckle escapes the lips of the old man, as he nodded his head towards him.

"Samuel... I haven't been in the Alliance for years... no need for the formality."

Samuel still stood at attention, salute still in place.

"Sir. Today is the day we remember how close we came to the end and how a group led the rest of us to victory. Again, it's a honor sir."

With a smile, the old man nods as Eltee leads the chair into the elevator, turning it around so that they were both am facing Samuel and the others. The old mans looks at their faces, seeing respect on them all. Slowly, he raises his right hand and mirrors the salute Samuel and some others had given.

"At ease Soldiers."

The doors close as we are on our way to the ground floor, Eltee silent as we travel. Yet as they continued to descend, he can't help but remember a conversation he heard on a elevator here on the Citadel once... so long ago...

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS  
**_

 _Sheperd was standing in the elevator with three of her crew members, waiting for the inanely slow elevator to get to it's destination. One of them, a human male, nudged her and when she looked at him, smiling he motioned behind them at the Turian and Quarian. Turning her head to the side slightly, a smile appeared on her face as she listened to them._

 _The Quarian, one Tal'Zorah vas Normandy, looked to the Turian and with genuine curiosity asked him a question... which she later regretted._

 _"Do you ever regret leaving Citadel Security to pursue Saren, Garrus?"_

 _Garrus Vakarian snorted and shook his head._

 _"Fighting a rogue Spectre with countless lives at stake and no regulations to get in the way? I'd say that beats C-Sec."_

 _Tali frowned behind her mask, crossing her arms across her chest as she regarded him with a tilt of her head._

 _"Well then, I'm pleased that the iminent destruction of all organic life has improved your career opportunities. "_

 _As she turned away from him, Garrus looked at her, mandibles twitching into a smile..._

 _"Hey Tali... Do you ever miss those talks we had before?"_

 _Tali's answer was short and to the point._

 _"No."_

 _With a chuckle, and oblivious to the other two occupants watching, he continued._

 _"Come on... remember how we'd all ask you about life on the flotilla? It was a opportunity to sha..."_

 _He was interrupted when Tali turned her head to the side, in his direction... her tone of voice a few degrees colder._

 _"This conversation is over."_

 _With a cheeky grin, Garrus pressed her again._

 _"Tell me again about your immune system."_

 _Tali was silent for a moment, then as she turned, she had drawn her shotgun and had it pointed at the ground in front of Garrus, her tone was... icy..._

 _"I have a shotgun."_

 _With a gulp, Garrus put up both hands in a placating manner and stepped back to the wall._

 _"Err... maybe we'll talk later..."_

 _Sheperd couldn't suppress the slight chuckle as she faced the door of the elevator, her other crew member wearing a similar smile on his face. He leaned closer to her and spoke quietly._

 _"Do they love each other... or hate each other? Either way, makes for interesting conversations, yes?"_

 _The raven haired Commander looked at him from the corner of her eyes._

 _"Remember how they were when we were chasing Saren... I'd say it's continued somewhat..."_

 _Her companion nodded as he stared at her face. The two of them had been through a lot together, even before the Eden Prime incident. Still smiling, he looked back over to Garrus and started to tease him again... until Tali made another threat with her shotgun causing both males to quiet down._

 _She couldn't help herself, as she started to laugh out loud... her laughter getting louder as she looked at the faces of her companions. A few seconds later, the elevator was full of laughter as two humans, a turian and a quarian enjoyed_ themselves.

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS_**

With a start, the old man was jolted from his memory as the doors opened, revealing a Asari and Krogan, the latter in formal Council attire and the former clad in the standard Asari dress. Both smiled at the old man.

"Liara... Grunt... it's been some time..."

Doctor Liara T'soni nodded to the old man, as Grunt kept his arms folded across his chest.

"I apologise for not being able to visit you more... however..."

The old man nodded at her, as Eltee pushed the chair forward, with the Asari and Krogan keeping in step.

"I understand Liara, believe me I do... How goes your work on Illium?"

Liara smiled as she kept pace.

"Still hard at work deciphering more of the Prothean records... " she sighed "Every day, more seem to appear..."

With a knowing grin, the old man looked forward as the small group approached a nearby skycar.

"You love it though, don't you?"

Climbing into the skycar, Liara smiled as Eltee and Grunt helped the old man in.

"Yes, it's very fulfilling work." she looked into the back of the skycar "If I may, how is your project coming along?"

"Slowly" was the reply "Still gathering my thoughts and gathering what information I can and..."

Clutching his chest and coughing once again, Eltee leaned close with the cloth in front of the old man's mouth. Grunt looked back, concern on his face.

"You shouldn't be attending this... in your condition."

Liara looked at the human, a knowing look on her face.

"Grunt is correct," she paused "How long do you have?"

Eltee responded, his head swiveling towards them.

"Statement: His condition is severe and we have gone through all the treatments. Medi-gel works as a temporary measure, however his life expectancy is..."

Wiping the cloth against his lips, the old man leaned back, taking deep breaths.

"I have enough time to finish what I started... Have no fear." a wry smile appeared on his face "I have no fear of the end... Remember, we have walked with Death... and know that one day, He will come to ferry us on to the next life."

Grunt snorted softly to himself, returning his attention to driving the skycar. When he spoke, it was soft... for a Krogan.

"We are all that's left... I'll make sure you last to finish your task." he glanced at Liara "we both will, right?"

Liara nodded, concern still on her face but she turned around facing the front. Silence was in the vehicle as it headed to it's destination.

At the Hall of Remembrance, the air was solemn as people file through. Liara, Grunt, Eltee and the old man looked up at the statues within. Atop the tombs of the crew of the _SSV Normandy_ , were statues of whoever was entombed underneath. Statues of Kasum Goto, Zaeed Massani, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian and the others, lined ether side of the hall, leading up to one tomb, emblazoned with the N7 insignia. Standing atop this tomb, in her armor, was a statue of Commander Rina Sheperd. It was this statue, that the four of them stopped in front of, looking up to and lost in their memories.

Liara was reliving that day on Knossos, where she was trapped inside the old Prothean ruin... when Sheperd, Garrus, Ashley and the old man rescued her. Grunt had a broad smile on his face as he remembered his Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, his krantt of Sheperd, the old man, Miranda and Zaeed had joined him.

The old man himself though... thought of the first time he met Sheperd and how much of a impact they'd have on each others lives. He also had regrets which whenever he saw her statue, they came rushing back to the fore. Lowering his head, a single tear ran down his cheek as he whispered softly...

"I'm sorry Rina..."

Eltee's sensors had detected the old man's words, as had Liara. The Asari put a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder, who grasped her hand, nodding his thanks to her. As they looked at the statue, the old man's thoughts back on to the woman who saved the universe... and himself.

It was now 2200 hours and once again the old man was sitting front of the terminal in his apartment, staring at what he had typed so far. He scratched his chin, then spoke a command.

"Delete file, start new file."

The words which had been entered on the screen, vanished... a blank screen waiting for new input. Reaching over and grasping the cup on the desk, he took a sip of the tea. He was glad for the vocal recording software which allowed him to speak his words and record them on the screen. Clearing his throat, he spoke...

"Chapter One. A beginning can be a auspicious thing..."

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ _I haven't been writing for awhile due to other commitments and such and this is the first I've written since 2012 (That was my other Mass Effect Story, also posted here), so I hope that there'll be some forgiveness for any spelling/grammar mistakes etc. I'll try and update on a regular basis as well. Anywayz, please leave a review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deaths-Head :**_ Hello everyone. Apologies for the lateness of a update. RL has been rather hectic and I haven't had the time to really sit down and start writing (apart from rewriting ideas and such). I have decided to do some changes to what I originally had planned as well.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ I don't own Mass Effect. BioWare and EA (sadly) do. I also do not own the characters Doctor Evelyn Necker (Marvel UK), Doctor Henry Pym (Marvel), Doctor Julian Bashir (Star Trek Deep Space Nine) or Advanced Idea Mechanics (Again, Marvel). They are all owned by their respective creators. I only own my OC's.

 _ **Mass Effect Everyman**_

 _ **YEAR : 2172**_

 _ **LOCATION: TITAN STATION, SATURN ORBIT**_

Inside laboratory fifty-four, Doctor Evelyn Necker watched the simulation play out on the terminal one last time. The positronic flux capacitor was functioning within tolerable safety limits and her team where preparing for their calculations for the initial test activation. A smile appeared on her face, as she was about to prove her theory of matter transportation and then, armed with the evidence of it's success, she'd present the findings to the rest of the scientific community on Earth. Then she and her team of engineers would finally get the recognition they'd deserve.

It was then, the communication array activated and she heard the voice of the station commander, Doctor Julian Bashir speak.

"Doctor Necker... I trust there is a valid reason as to this request you transmitted?"

Evelyn frowned to herself and rubbed her temples.

"How else am I to conduct practical examinations of my theories, without requesting the resources I need?"

The reply was short and to the point.

"Listen Necker... you and your bunch of _'Advanced Idea Mechanics'_ , are a farce! Not a single one of your so called 'theories' has produced any viable or credible evidence to warrant the requisition of this much element zero. Unless you have proof that your... 'machine'... will work, I'm cutting off your laboratory and will have you and your team assigned to back to the sub-naval station back on Earth!"

Evelyn couldn't stop the grimace appearing on her face at the mention of the name given to her team. True most of them had a background in engineering and her ideas were rather advanced for her time, but they had proved themselves to her to be one of the best teams to work together and she knew her theories were sound. She also knew Julian had used those damn finger quotes he was so fond of, when he used that name.

"Sir... with all due respect, you can not do that. I am fully funded via the University of Tokyo's Advanced Therum and Engineering department, to conduct my theories, both practical and theoretical. I also have tenure under Doctors Lawrence, Smythe and Jayne. I have far more connections than you have and I have a larger hammer to use if I need to. Now... I suggest that you cease your foolish attempts to circumvent my experiments..." She paused, fully aware that her entire team were looking at her and she also had Bashir's full attention "Otherwise Doctor... I shall have to submit a report back through the proper channels regarding the administration of this station and their heavy handed tactics being forced upon the numerous research teams stationed here."

There was a significant pause over the comm, then when Doctor Bashir next spoke, it was in a cold tone.

"Have a care Necker... you are far from Earth... Remember that."

Before she could formulate a response, the channel was cut and left the room eerily silent. With a sigh, Evelyn ran a hand through her hair and then looked over at the technicians next to her.

"That man never makes things easy... Very well, we have a green light. Have all the checklists come back positive?"

One of the technicians nodded, looking at her omni-tool.

"Of course Doctor. Everything is green and ready for initial test fire."

With a nod of her head she faced the terminal once again, taking a quick note of the readings, before she activated her Omni-tool. Taking a breath, she then spoke.

"Ok everyone... let's make history."

With a few presses on her Omni-tool, Evelyn watched as the capacitor activated, the positron relays working in conjunction with the element zero delivery system her team had designed. In the middle of the room, above the capacitor relay, energy arced around a tear which appeared. Evelyn smiled as her team cheered. Phase One was complete, now to move to Phase Two...

 _ **Another time and place :**_

With a snarl, a teenaged male threw his right fist at the breathing mountain in front of him, connecting with the glass jaw of said mountain, sending it tumbling to the ground. Around him, others watched with wide eyed and slack jawed expressions on their face. The mountain, nicknamed 'Ogre', was knocked out cold on the ground. The individual responsible turned and glared at the onlookers, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Alright... who's next?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as they slowly parted way, allowing the young man to turn and leave. Cursing under his breath, he massaged the knuckles of his right hand.

"Who'd have thought that jackass would go down on one punch...?"

A female voice spoke up, as another person joined him.

"Hell... who would've thought that Ogre would go down ever? Face it bro, you did good... and you did bad."

Her brother raised an eyebrow as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Meaning?"

His sister stopped and stretched her arm.

"Good news, you took Ogre down. Bad news... " she turned and pointed "He's back on his feet and looking right at us!"

Both siblings watched as the crowd quickly dispersed, as the young man known only as Ogre glared at them, rubbing his chin as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh... you two are gonna get a beating... " he pointed at them and barked to his cronies "GET THEM!"

The two siblings turned and ran, ducking and weaving through the crowd as a group of neanderthal buffoons chased them. The girl spoke as she spun around a couple and continued to run alongside her brother.

"Well Greg... tell me what are the odds..."

He cut her off fast, as he continued to run.

"Never tell me the odds Gwyn... Just keep running!"

 _ **Back in Laboratory Fifty-Four :**_

The Positron Transporter Transceiver was functioning within optimal limits and Evelyn was pleased. She opened a channel to the counterpart laboratory on the station and spoke to her colleague, Doctor Henry Pym.

"Henry, the transceiver is at ninety eight percent charge, is the receiver ready?"

There was a pause, then the nasally sound of Doctor Pym's voice came over the comm.

"Everything is ready on our end Evelyn... we are at ninety-five percent and climbing. We should reach a hundred percent in a few minutes."

Evelyn nodded as she looked at her readings, her smile small.

"Understood... once we reach a hundred percent charge, we shall commence umbilical linkage. If the tunnel holds stable, we'll send a object through from our end."

Henry's response was prompt.

"We have just reached ninety-six percent. We may not be able to reach a hundred percent charge, as the streams are syncing out of alignment."

Evelyn looked at her Omni-tool, a look of dread on her face.

"No! We can't have the streams out of alignment! Quickly get them back in sync and do not cross the streams!"

Before there could be a reply, the umbilical link occurred far early than what Evelyn and Henry had thought. Unfortunately, as Evelyn looked at the 'tunnel' above the capacitor... she did not see the inside of laboratory of her colleague.

Rather she saw what looked like a overpass of some sort, with a blue sky and white clouds. She also heard what sounded like voices, coming through the tear. One of her technicians looked at her, shock on their face.

"Doctor Necker... wha... what do we do now?"

For the first time in her life, Evelyn Necker was speechless...

 _ **Back with the siblings :**_

Greg cursed at himself for being a idiot. He and his sister had been running from the group of idiots for ten minutes and now, they were trapped on the concrete bridge running over the freeway. On one side were two thugs, one cracking his knuckles as they started towards the siblings. The other side, Ogre and the rest were grinning and walking towards them. Grimacing, he looked at his sister... noticing the same look on her face.

"Sorry... "

Gwyn turned back and saw Ogre was about fifteen metres from there, taking his time approaching them.

"Well, you did say today was going to be a interesting day bro... any ideas on how we get out of this?"

Greg looked out over the freeway and saw a truck was heading towards them. In a moment of pure bravado, he climbed onto the railing, holding his hand down to his sister. Gwyn saw the truck, then looked behind her. Ogre and his bunch had stopped and were watching Greg. Swallowing, she grasped her brother's hand and climbed onto the railing.

"I hope you know what you're doing bro... I really do..."

The truck was five meters away, when Ogre called out.

"Go ahead and jump idiots... I dare you!"

The siblings looked at each other and nodded, before jumping off the railing and over the edge... falling down...

And disappeared.

 _ **Back in 2172 : **_

The tear grew wider, with the power readings jumping into danger levels. In Doctor Pym's laboratory, the machine had shut down... but was rerouted through the umbilical back to laboratory fifty-four. Evelyn gasped as she saw what looked like two humans jump off and fell towards the tear... her eyes widened even more, as the two landed on the floor in front of the Matter transporter she and her team had worked on for the last five years.

Before she could say anything, the flux housing burst, positron streams erupting forth and cutting deep cuts into the walls and consoles. One technician was sliced in half by the streams as the alarms wailed, the room bathed in red and blue illumination of the alarms and positron energy. Quickly she ran down to the two humans, grabbing them by their arms and pulling them to their feet.

"No time to argue, move!"

Stumbling out of the laboratory, the other occupants of the station were running towards the shuttle bays, as a automated voice rang out from the PA system.

 _ ****ALERT, ALERT. THIS IS A ALPHA DEGREE STATION ALERT. ALL HANDS ARE TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. THE STATION HAS SUFFERED CATASTROPHIC SYSTEM DAMAGE AND THE CORE IS APPROACHING IMINENT COLLAPSE. REPEAT; THIS IS A ALPHA DEGREE STATION ALERT...****_

Evelyn hurried the two young people with her towards the nearest shuttle bay, one of her team members holding one of the remaining shuttles. She waved to Evelyn.

"DOCTOR NECKER! OVER HERE!"

As Evelyn headed towards the shuttle, Doctor Bashir stepped in front of her, anger etched on his face.

"YOU! You have destroyed all of the hard work we have worked on here... All of the unpublished successes, the working prototypes... Everything! I am going to..."

Before he could finish, the floor underneath him gave way, as a fuel line ruptured and upon exposure to the air, a large gout of flame enveloped the administrator, burning him alive. Evelyn and the two young humans with her, made it onto the shuttle as it launched into the vacuum of space. Panting, she looked out the viewport... watching Titan station, her home for the last eight years, tear itself apart due to her experiment running awry. Completely encasing the station in blue energy, the positron capacitor finally shut itself down... and with it, the entire station imploded... being pulled away somewhere else.

With a sigh, Evelyn leaned back into the seat, taking note of the remaining four technicians aboard the shuttle... and the two... 'guests'. Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and looked at them.

"Now... I don't suppose either of you would like to explain who you are and how you got here?"

The male, who had his arm protectively around the female, looked at her with a guarded expression.

"All I'll tell you... is my name is Greg and this is my sister Gwyn. As to how we got here, we have no damn clue." he paused "Now... how about YOU tell ME who you are and where the Hell are we!"

Evelyn nodded slowly.

"Fair enough... my name is Doctor Evelyn Necker, former team scientist about the Titan Station in orbit of Saturn, in the Sol system."

Shock was on Greg and Gwyn's faces, the young female speaking for the first time.

"H... how is that possible? I mean... " she looked at her brother "It isn't possible... right?"

Greg meanwhile had taken a look around the shuttle, taking note of the technology. He then faced Evelyn, then eyes narrowed as her Omni-tool appeared. Evelyn looked and saw that a message from a nearby Systems Alliance vessel, the _Saratoga_ , appeared. Raising her hand to pause Greg, she activated the message. A automated response read the message.

 _ **Attention all survivors of**_ **Titan** _ **station. The**_ **SSV Saratoga** _ **is enroute and will rendevous with you in approximately thirty seven minutes. Please stay on your current course.**_

Closing the Omni-tool, she motioned for Greg to continue. He had narrowed his eyes during the message reading.

"One more question... if I may. What year is it?"

The technicians looked at each other then to Evelyn. She looked at Greg and Gwyn, studying them.

"What year do you think it is?'

Gwyn responded.

"It's 2014... September twenty-second, 2014... " she looked her brother "Our birthday."

Evelyn frowned. The scientist in her was fascinated at what their response would be when she told them the date, but the human... the woman in her, felt nothing but sadness for them...

"The date is March eighteenth... 2172. Nearly a hundred and sixty years... from the date you stated."

Greg and Gwyn's faces had nothing but shock on them... and Evelyn felt herself go out to them. She wondered what would happen to them now. Greg and Gwyn wondered where the Hell they were and how were they going to get home... if ever...

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Another chapter done and I admit the story has changed (as early as it has) from my original idea and I hope it all flows well. Hope you enjoy and any reviews would be appreciated. Any advice and tips etc are more than welcome. Anything negative will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Deats-Head :**_ Hi everyone. I apologise for the late update, as my old laptop finally died and I had to wait til I got a new one. I'll try and update this story once a week (approximately).

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ I do not own anything in the Mass Effect universe whatsoever. That belongs to BioWare/EA. Other characters who may appear are own by their respective creators etc. I only own my OC's.

Dialogue in italics is a character's thoughts.

 _ **Chapter Three :**_

The skyline of the city bustled with many aircars, going to and fro. Carrying System Alliance officials about their business. In front of a large building, a shuttle landed softly on the ground, the door sliding open and a tall man with authority stepped out. Slightly greying hair could be seen under the hat he wore, matching with the neat beard on his face. Captain Steven Hackett, stepped forth heading towards the building, a female officer walking in step next to him. Without pausing he spoke to her as he continued his course.

"Do you have the information Sheperd?"

Commander Hannah Sheperd nodded as she activated her Omni-tool as she kept step with the Admiral.

"Affirmative sir. According to DNA, Retinal and Gene scans, the two in question are indeed authentic." She paused slightly before continuing "We had the results checked numerous times and... they came back positive every time."

Hackett grunted non commitedly as he made his way towards a elevator, Sheperd stepping in next to him, still looking at her Omni-tool. As the doors closed and the elevator went on it's way, he glanced at her.

"Speak freely Hannah."

The woman frowned, looking up from her Omni-tool.

"It just doesn't seem possible though. A Time machine developed on one of our Research stations? Made by one who has a reputation for impractical and wild theories." she shut down her Omni-tool and folded her arms across her chest "Personally... I'm skeptical and when you speak with them, I wouldn't believe what they say until our reports from the tech team over Necker's 'research' have come back."

Hackett nodded and kept his gaze on her.

"According to initial reports, they are just children. Biological scans put them at the same age as your own daughter."

Hannah's frown deepened.

"So the scans say... For all we know they are genetic constructs. Very advanced genetic constructs. Necker's previous 'research' was rather... outlandish and foolish." She looked at the Captain "Remember her 'Minion' project?"

Hackett nodded slowly as he recalled that debacle. Ten years earlier, Evelyn Necker had come to the Alliance Council, requesting funds and permission to commence Project: Minion. Necker claimed to have evidence about a threat from a source she said was from the future. That a enemy will rise on Earth and bring about a Cataclysm of 'biblical proportions' and that for the Alliance and Humanity to survive, they needed her work.

Unfortunately for her, the reputation of her team and herself preceded her and the council forbade her from that project. He had read some of her notes regarding Project: Minion and this 'threat'. He was alarmed about the proposal, taking a candidate from the New Zealand penal facility... a condemned man, guilty of numerous counts of murder and assault... and then performing unethical and highly invasive surgery to augment them into this... 'Minion'.

He had to admit, both of Necker's projects were in the realm of disbelief. However, her 'Time Hook' project which was based on the Titan Station had possibilities... IF, the two individuals they were heading to see were true.

The elevator doors opened and both officers exited and made their way down the corridor, passing others as they made their way to the rooms allocated to the two arrivals. Hackett directed Sheperd to the next room, the girl was given, while he stopped in front of the room with the boy within. Giving a curt nod to the soldier standing guard, the door was unlocked and he entered the room.

Glancing around, he noticed the boy standing near the window, arms folded across his chest, gaze looking over the skyline. Hackett approached and stopped a few feet away, before clearing his throat. The boy continued to stare out the window, seemingly ignoring him. Hackett took the initiative.

"My name is Captain Steven Hackett of the Systems Alliance, of which this room resides in the headquarters here in Vancouver, Canada." he paused "I would like to ask you your name and your origin."

The boy turned his head slightly to the side and looked at Anderson. A smile tugged at his face as a dry chuckle came forth.

"So... a 'Bishop' is here eh? Next I'll find out that there's a Weyland Yutani Corporation here as well..."

Hackett raised a eyebrow as he studied the boy who turned to face him, in clothing which was vintage, yet looked well worn.

"Excuse me?"

The boy chuckled again as he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"You know... I have to give Hollyweird credit... They really went all out for promotion of a Mass Effect movie." He looked around "It all looks authentic, in place with the games."

The Captain kept the look on his face stoic, but new that every word said in this room was being recorded for analysis. He cleared his throat again.

"I can assure you, this is no movie. This is real life and I have questions to ask you. I would appreciate, if you would answer my questions honestly."

The boy leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, I'll play along... my name is Greg Edwardes and I'm from Australia. Happy?"

Hackett nodded slowly.

"I see." he raised his arm as a Omni-tool came to life. He pressed a couple of the holographic buttons then looked at the boy "Would you care to explain, how the only record of yourself, is dated from a hundred and fifty eight years ago?"

Greg was about to respond, when Hackett stopped him and continued.

"The last record of you and your sister was this..."

With a few presses on the Omni-tool, the screen on the wall came to life and played a recording of a News report, dated the twenty fourth of September, two thousand and fourteen. A female news reporter told of two missing people and then it showed a man and a woman talking. Hackett glanced at Greg and took note of the young man's face.

Greg meanwhile concentrated on the news report, looking at the couple on the screen. Talking about their missing children and begging for them to come home. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"Those... are my parents... they..." he looked over at the Admiral "Please tell me this is some bad joke... "

Hackett studied him, saw the grief on his face as he sent a message to Sheperd. He then walked over and sat down on a nearby chair and looked at Greg.

"I'm afraid to say it is. None of this is fabricated. You really are in the future." _Or someone has gone a long way to make it_ seem _you have,_ the Captain thought.

Greg turned his gaze back onto the screen... watching his parents. A sigh escaped him as he then asked Hackett a question.

"My sister, has she been told?"

Before the Captain could reply, the door opened and a young woman ran over to Greg, who had stood and embraced his sister. Sheperd nodded at Hackett as she entered the room and took her place just behind her commanding officer. With a slight nod to her, she activated her Omni-tool, which then sealed the room and also deactivated the recording system, granting them all complete privacy. He looked at the siblings, thoughts proceeding fast through his mind. He let them have a moment, before he drew their attention.

"Excuse me... I would like to clarify something you mentioned Greg." he took note that both of them were facing him "You mentioned earlier a 'Mass Effect' movie... and that it's 'in place with the games'. Would you care to comment on that?"

Greg looked at the two officers, moving his sister behind him while he thought. Did he believe what was in front of him? That he and his sister were no longer in their world, but one based off of a game? That the person sitting before him, the living breathing individual was once a digitized form of light and pixels, with the voice of one of his favorite actors... that this was all real?

Greg was silent as he gathered his thoughts, before he sat down on the nearby lounge, his sister sitting next to him. He remembered watching sci fi shows and about how fantastical events such as what has happened to him and his sister... How could this all have happened and why? He shared a look with his sister and saw that Gwyn had been thinking the same. Both twins nodded and faced the two Alliance officers. When Greg spoke, it was in a soft tone...

"What I'm about to say... can not leave this room at all. If it does, well... I'm reminded of all the old tv shows about parallel dimensions or altering the future and such..."

He looked squarely at Hackett, waiting for a response. The older man nodded, ignoring the response from Sheperd, who had shown she did not like his decision. However, he was her officer, so if he wanted total secrecy...

"You have our word Mr Edwardes. What you are about to say will not be recorded and will be only between the four of us."

Greg nodded... and decided to talk about how he knew of the Mass Effect universe, he and his sister were now residing in.

 _ **Deaths-Head :**_ Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... Had a lot on my plate to deal with lately, but I'm still working out the way I want this to flow. I will be including the 3 novels (There are only THREE novels... PERIOD!) as well as the comics, as there is a lot of information in them. The depth of how I include them may be just a mere mention or include more details... haven't decided yet. It goes without saying that I'll include all DLC with the games as well. Please R &R if you like what you've read etc. Cheers.


End file.
